unexpected encounter
by reizo87
Summary: Tai was sad after Sora's rejection, but Yamato invited him and Kari to his party with his band members. What will happen next ? Rate M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my mind drifted to make adult theme of this story, i would take some break from my other stories.

 **Chapter 1**

Taichi was still in bad condition after Sora had rejected him. His best buddy went out with Koushiro. He had asked to borrow their digimons for researching purpose. Tai had many thought and cursed his own stupidity for not be able to tell her earlier. He sighed when a phone rang and his own sister took it and told to other person and shouted.

"Tai !"

"Let's go, Yamato has asked us to come to his party !"

"I don't want to go Kari… "

"No excuse, now come on or I tell all of your secret to Sora ?"

"Okay! Okay! I will go."

Tai sighed and prepared himself, after saying goodbye to his mom, he and Kari went to the promise location. They saw a big tent with many small rooms near it. They entered and found out that Yamato, Takeru, Sora and his gangs members along with their friends had already been inside. Sora saw their entering and shout ,"TAII , KARII"

"Sora" Kari went to Sora and hugged her.

"Hello Sora." Tai said with sorrow in his voice.

"Tai, what happen to you ?"

"Nothing."

Tai went to the farthest chair and sat. He looked a little bit hollow from Kari side. She pulled Sora out from the tent and threatened Yamato and Takeru to not overhear what she wanted to talk. She said,"Girl's talk okay ?"

After making sure they were far enough from tent

"Kari, why you pull me this far ?" Sora asked politely.

Kari sighed and said,"Have you known what you have done to Tai ?"

Sora surprised about it and asked,"What do you mean ?"

"Tai's in bad shape and look like that because of you."

"Kari, I don't know what you are talking about."

Kari sighed and with sad voice, she said,"Y.. you don't know that I need to accompany him every night. He becomes like that after you had rejected him on christmas event at concert area three months ago. He wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend. He had prepared this and before he said it, you had rejected by saying that you wanted to stay available in case for Yamato…"

Sora gasped and her tear started to fall… She couldn't say anything. She didn't know that her rejection made her best friend to fall like that.

"Why he never told me about it before ?"

"He is afraid that you will not feel the same to him and it will awkward his friendship with you. But that day, he had collected all his courage and thought about the perfect moment in christmas to ask you out. But you had rejected him immediately. You even bought Yamato a cookie and did not give anything to Tai. He had worked very hard several months earlier only to buy you a present. He is willing to sacrifice his own happiness for your happiness. I hope that you know what he has sacrifice for you."

Sora's knee started to fell… She started to sob.. and her tear fell down profusely. She didn't know that her rejection made her best friend to break down like that.. before she replied, Kari said," I really hope the best for my brother Sora… He had done many things to us. Especially you and I. I want to repay his sacrifice, so I can smile and happy about it. But YOU…"

Kari sighed and handed a handcrieff to Sora to wipe her tear and said," I really want you to accept him to become his girlfriend. If you didn't know, our parents have contacted each other and have hoped that both of you to become husband and wife so they can officially call you my daughter from my family and my son from your family."

Sora sobbed hard and said,"I… I am sorry Kari… But… I don't want to break Yamato's heart… it will crush him…"

"I do not think so Sora."

Sora and Kari were surprised by another voice and said,"Biyomon !"

Biyomon smiled weakly and said,"I can't go with Koushiro and I felt really weak, so i search you. I have given a sign that Tai wanted to talk something important that night, but you ignore it. Everytime you went with Yamato, i feel weak and weaker."

"W….what do you mean Biyomon ?" Sora sobbed.

"I will tell you the truth now Sora…. The power of love that led me to digivolve to Garudamon for the first time was your love to Tai. I lied to say your love to your mom, since I didn't know your relationship with him. I didn't feel any spark when you went to Yamato consert in Christmas and everytime you went to his consert."

"W…WHATTT ? why you didn't tell me earlier Biyomon ?" Sora asked histerically.

"I have tried to speak about it. But you ignore me everytime I said to follow your heart not your mind." Biyomon said sadly.

"Sora… I am losing my form now…it's because you ignore your true feeling to Tai. It really weakens me." Biyomon dedigivolve to Yokomon.

Sora and Kari surprised about it. Sora tried to run to hug Yokomon and apologized to her for her mistake and promised to do something about it when they heard some suspicious sound from tent.

Sora wiped her tear and walked slowly while thinking about this and Kari accompanied her.

Sora thought, _' I… I am the source for Tai's breakdown ? why he had never asked ? but… every time I was in danger, sad, he was willing to sacrifice to save me. When another person beside Kari, he didn't do anything drastic about it…It really broke my heart to see my best friend suffered because of this... i really wanted to remove that hollow, sorrow, depression face from his face.. stupid Tai._ ' Sora heart's pendant started its advice and sent to her mind that , _'You love him Sora…_ '

With that magic world, Sora felt something warm inside her heart and mentioned of Tai's name increasing the warm inside her. She never felt like this when she went with Yamato these months. She was happy that she had never wanted to give her precious and virginity to her lust since she had felt that she was not ready and Yamato didn't press it either. She knew now that she loved Tai wholehearthly and wanted to correct it and claimed what was hers. With new determination, she wanted to give everything she had saved which including her virginity for Tai to forgive her.

Kari and Sora widened with shock when they entering tent. They were shocked that Yamato was missing. They asked another member who told them that Yamato went to one of the room. They found out that Tai still in his position with Takeru sat beside him and resisted every girls who wanted to make love with him. Sora and Kari investigated and found that Yamato fucked a girl with beer in his hand.. Sora surprised, opened the door and went to Yamato and shouted,"WE ARE OVER YAMATO…."

Yamato surprised about this and his eyes widened when Sora was finding that he had cheated and fucked another girl. He saw her sad eyes and said," NOOO Sora NOO… DON'T GOOO"

"NOOO... THIS IS OVER.. Bye Yamato!" Sora closed the door with force.

Sora wanted to run from tent immediately for this break up, but remembering her own vow, she went to Tai and pulled him away. She asked if Kari wanted to go with them. Kari nodded and Takeru asked if he could go too.

Sora nodded and pulled an unresponsive Tai. Sora asked kari to bring Yokomon and let it stayed at their apartment. With the help from Takeru, they accompanied Kari to her quite home. They found that Mr and Mrs Yagami had left to take short vacation for three days. Sora asked Kari to keep it secret that she wanted Tai in her room for some make up after what she had done to him. Kari smiled and nodded. They left Yagami's home and Takeru promised to her to accompany her after helping Sora brought an unresponsive Tai to her room.

 **Sora's home**

"Thank you for accompany me Takeru and help me to bring Tai to my room."

"No problem Sora… I also want him to hook with you. He is like my dream big brother. There is a chance that he will become my brother-in-law."

Sora surprised hearing this and asked," What do you mean ?"

"He sets many good examples and is willing to lead the younger one and wants the best for his team. He also defends me when Yamato want to attack me after that pyramid accident. He is also believe me when another digidestined didn't." and with blush he continued,"I still date with Kari, and if I marry her, Tai will automatically become my brother even he is my brother-in-law."

Sora nodded. She remembered that event when they got separated after Tai went missing after destroying Etemon and saved her and killed Datamon. She smiled when hearing the next part and blush appeared on her face too. She also wanted this to be happened. "Okay Takeru, i know. Tai will be happy to have you as his brother."

Takeru nodded and said,"Now, I need to go Sora… I promise to accompany Kari since her parents went vacation and will not return in three days. Bye Sora."

"Bye Takeru, Don't do anything stupid with Kari. Or i am sure that Tai will hunt you. Thank you."

 **Sora's room**

Sora had locked all her door and prepared to make Tai drunk with beer which she had prepared before (she went to beer machine and bought several cans when she went to buy foods after dropping Tai on her room).

She had changed her outfit and wore only a lingerie from her mom's collection and went to unresponsive Tai in her bedroom.

"Tai… " Sora smile and stroked his face. Tai still didn't give any response.

"I.. I am sorry Tai for what I have done to you. I know that you suffered every time I went with Yamato. I know what your feeling to me and your life meaning to me. I want this to last forever until the last of our breath. I promise you Tai." She was still stroking his face when her tears started to fall and wet Tai's face and Tai suddenly gave response and said ,"W….what happen ?"

Sora smiled and hugged him hard while crying and saying ,"I am sorry Tai that I have rejected you before. You never show any interest to me… I never know until today…"

Tai surprised about it and hugged her back and said,"It's okay Sor. I hope you are happy with it. I am willing to sacrifice my own happiness for you Sor."

Sora nodded, her thought,' _I had suspected that he was sacrifice his own happiness for my happiness and it was true. Thanks Kari for telling me. Now, it's my turn to give him what he deserved, his happiness and my virginity._ ' and said," I love you Tai, I have broken with Yamato today when he fucked unknown girl even i need to do it later when he is sober."

Tai surprised and wanted to go to punch Yamato, but Sora hugged tightly and held him and Tai said,"W…where are we ?"

"We are in my room Tai, I have brought some food for us to eat."

Tai nodded and I prepared the foods and looked that Tai's eyes widened with my attribute and I smiled for this.

"Let's eat Tai, I will give you something important later."

Tai nodded and They drank 2 cans beer when Tai said that he didn't want to become drunk. He want to stay sober. Sora nodded and led him to her bed.

Tai was obvious what was going, but if she was ready and was willing to do it, he would do it. He thought,' _If she was ready and wanted to do it, i would do it. I want her totally._ '

They kissed passionately for the first time. Both of them felt something spark inside them and were willing to explore more. They moaned into each other's mouths, savoring each other's lips as their kiss deepened, making their tongues dance and fighting until they were out of breath. Sora guided Tai's hand to her breast thru her lingerie. Tai surprised with this but kept calm face. Sora looked deep within his brown warm eyes, giving him all assurances that she could.

"C..can I see you ?" She asked blushing as much as Tai.

He nodded and started to undress himself and left with him was his boxer.

"It's okay Tai…" She said softly and unsure.

"I love you Tai, the whole you." She whispered and kissed him sweetly as Tai gave in to his own instinct, to every lonely and depression night that had been fueled by imagination, every dream and every wish of holding the girl before him now.

 **… Lemon… Skip if you dislike…**

Sora broke the kiss only to start down to his jaw, moving slowly to his neck and collarbone.

Tai groaned feeling her lips on him as the pressure started to build against his boxer. His hand caught her bra and took that off from her.

Sora was excited that she was expose and jerked up in excitement. When it came out, her breasts were suddenly revealed full to him. Sora was a little trembling from excitement and by the way Tai looked at her.

"Y—You are perfect" He whispered into the night and Sora couldn't help but attacked his lips again.

Tai started to take lead and Sora allowed him. She had prepared about it before. Tai played and sucked her nipple. Her nipple started to hardened and it increase Tai's lust toward her. Sora felt jolts of pleasure inside her. He kept working on his kisses and her breast with moan from each other. He was moist her breast with his saliva but ended up biting her, a little to hard.

Sora felt something warm spreading down form her womanly parts between her legs. That bite had ruined her undergarments for sure. She needed him now. Her body was practically screaming for him.

Tai wanted to keep going, and Sora gave him assurance look and said ,"This is what I want Tai." Tai began to pull Sora's panties down to her knees and rested his hand between her thighs, just below her entrance. Her legs were sweating do to the heat as was his palm, making the experience much better.

Tai sucked Sora's nipple while his other hands tease her sweet spot's opening. She was deliciously wet. He slowly, carefully, slid his middle finger into her opening. He could feel Sora's rapid, labored breath on his neck. He was running on adrenalin now. Sora shifted her head slightly to kiss him. Tai took this as a good signs. He slipped into her vagina and felt something soft. Tai pressed softly to that barrier and started to pump. Sora's squeezed them between her folds.

Sora could feel her breath becoming rapid, even difficult. Tai's finger were inside her. Tai's finger were inside her. She could feel herself clamping down on him. She had never felt so right before. She felt like an adult woman. She felt happy and safe. She felt like a slut but in a good way. She was happy that Tai's happy and she thought that Tai would be surprised when he learned that he was her first. Tai felt that it was wet enough. He then pulled down his boxer and showed her his manhood.

"Are you sure Sora ?"

Sora nodded and prepared for the pain for the first time.

Tai teased her opening with his penis and Sora moaned and he said,"I want you Sora."

"Tai… I want you too."

"I will be gentle."

He started to position his penis in front of her vagina. He entered slowly and his heart broke when seeing that Sora bore the pain. That made Tai almost desperate before Sora calmed him down and tried her best to calm herself as little tears formed on the corners of her eyes. He asked," Are you okay ?"

"It's nothing. I have prepared it. Please continue."

"Sora… kiss me please."

Sora went to kiss Tai and Tai used this opportunity to push all his penis inside her vagina. Sora wanted to shout because of a pain but she chose to bear the pain.

"Please don't move… let me adjust please." Tai nodded and kissed her hard. And She nodded several seconds later and said,"You can start move Tai."

Tai nodded and started to pump to her and her hips worked to increase their pace. He felt her softness around him, breathing her scent as their bodies grind against one another, reaching a whole new bond as they seek to pleasure the other. Both pounding and moaning together as their peeks was near.

Their kissed growing clumsy and hungry as they made love for the first time.

"T-Tai.. please fill me with your sperm. i am in pill." Sora called, feeling the heat increasing, her hand automatically going for his back and her legs started to fasten around his waist.

"So-ra.. " Tai mumbled, kissing her lips, her neck and sucked her nipple. The sound she made when he sucked her nipple enough to send a tingle through his spine, bringing him to his climax.

Sora felt something hot were pumping inside her. She felt happy. She knew now that she was his and he was her.

 **Lemon end**

He finally fell upon her, breathing hard and Sora smiled, dozed in bliss.

Her hands went to play with his hair and she sighed happily. Tai moved after a while looking at her eyes, she looked back. Love reflected to one and the other, devoid of any regret. Tai leaned down, kissing her softly like the touch of a feather, the woman he would always be best friend with. Sora snuggled closer to him and took in his scent, breathed deeply to the man beside her.

At that moment, they felt whole, like there wasn't anything to hold them back anymore. This intimacy they just shared was bonding them to another higher level.

So two lover and best friend each other, naked on a bed in the middle of night, flying on their love and not care in the world.

 **chapter end**

 **(Okay... i will tell you something... Mrs Takenouchi or i will write Toshihiko.. was out of town. She went with Yagami's group to go short vacation. So Sora was alone in her home.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Thanks for reading my story.**

 **I needed to clarify something. No.. .this story is not bashing Yamato... He was in drunk or i can say that he was under alcohol influence and you would forget what you had done it the next day.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Next morning**

Sora awoke the next morning when she felt somebody slept and hugged her. Her memory of yesterday night activity returned and she blushed hard. She saw Tai's sleeping face and thought,' _I would not leave you alone again Tai… I knew that you had torture yourself when you saw me and Yamato started dating. I promised you about it. It didn't matter that you will always be my first. My first kiss also you stole it on ice cream accident. I had given you all my precious one. I hoped that you forgave me totally and willing to be my husband some times in the future._ ' She smiled while dreaming about their future. She sighed and snuggled to Tai and wanted back to sleep but knew it was better to stay awake and settled things with her ex-boyfriend. She knew that she needed to break with him in sober condition. He would get hurt if I broke him when he was drunk. Ignoring the fact she was nude with Tai, she shook Tai's body to awake him. She smiled when he opened his eyes and said,"Good morning Tai."

"Morning Sora… why you are nude ?"

"Do you forget about our activity last night ?"

Tai tried to remember. He blushed and said,"It's one of the best in my life. I had been trouble to sleep at night with constant bad dream about rejection…"

Sora hugged Tai and said sadly,"I know Tai…. I know… I am sorry that I had rejected you at that event. I am sorry… that I don't see any signs of it. You are good hiding it. But you don't need anymore. I am here."

"So… do you want to do one more thing before we go to start our day ?"

Sora blushed and said,"I…if it that you want… You are the one who take my virginity Tai. So don't make any comment that Yamato took mine this months ago, okay ? I felt something wrong when Yamato wanted to do it and I made some excuses so he didn't push anymore."

Tai eyes widened with her statement. He saw spot of dry blood on bed sheet and dry blood on her thigh and nodded and replied," Thank you Sor.. It made me really happy that I am still worth of your attention and your friendship even you had disappointed me many times during your date with Yamato."

Sora's tear flew down and said,"Of course. You are there when I need you. I am too blind to realize this feeling. I thought that you didn't take any interest with me after waiting so long for it."

Tai smiled sadly and said,"I… I am sorry about it. I don't want to destroy my friendship with you. So I kept in my heart all the times. My thought if you rejected after I confessed, it would be awkward to our relationship. And I am willing to sacrifice for your happiness."

Sora sobbed and put her hand on Tai's manhood which made Tai jumped and said,"Now... no need to talk… let's do it. I want you Tai.."

"Okay Sora… I want you too."

After several rounds (30 minutes), Tai and Sora went to bathroom. Not even both of them bothered that they were nude. They thought that they had seen each other body and didn't felt to hide their body anymore. They promised to keep secret from their parents about it. (not about sex, but walking inside home naked) And They did one more round when bathing and preparing for the day.

 **Yamato's home**

"Open the door Yamato!"

Yamato walked sleepily, he had bad headache and opened the door when he saw an angry face of his father. "W…what it is father ?"

His father looked sharply to him and said,"When you last did sexual way, did you use protection ?"

Yamato thought for a while, his headache really hurt him and suddenly he gasped,"I forgot to use it when I did it a week ago."

"Do you know which girl you have sex with ?"

Yamato tried hard to remember but because of his headache, he tried to find some excuse. He shook his head and said,"I… don't know father."

Mr Ishida sighed and told,"You have impregnated Natsume who is my superior's daughter…."

Yamato gasped and said,"Y…you mean ?"

Mr Ishida nodded and said,"My carrier in that television is in danger because of your stupidity for impregnating my superior's daughter…"

Yamato said,"I… don't know that she is your superior's daughter. She never told me anything!"

Mr Ishida sighed and said,"It has happened, now what will you do ? Take responsibility and marry her or gave her some money and dump her ?"

Yamato thought hard for a while and said,"I will take responsibilty… but where I can live ?"

Mr ishida sighed happily and said,"First, take this medicine. I will accompany you this morning. You need to accompany me to the office this afternoon to meet him. My superior was in bad mood after he knew about his daughter's unwed pregnancy. He expects me to bring you to him or I lose my job.. we will adjust to where you will live."

Yamato frightened when hearing this and said,"Thanks dad. I don't want you to lose job because of me dad. I will come and take responsibility, but you need to help me financially."

Mr Ishida smiled, nodded and hugged Yamato and said,"You must prepare for whatever will be happen when you see my superior."

"Yes dad."

 **Yamato's room**

Yamato thought, _'Pregnant ? Natsume ?... why she didn't tell me ? why this was happening ? I was not ready to settle yet. My band wasn't popular enough for big company record to give contract… and now he needed more to prepare for his child and soon-to-be wife….i needed to break for Sora.. it's not fair for her to have relationship with me. i would encourage her to start relationship with Tai._ ' He sighed and hoped that Sora would understand their break.

 **15 minutes before Mr Ishida and Yamato went**

KNOCK!KNOCK!

Mr Ishida opened the door and smiled seeing Tai and Sora walked hand in hand. He let both of them to enter and he went to call Yamato when Tai held his hand and said that Sora wanted to speak to Yamato alone.

Mr Ishida nodded and said that he wanted both of them to talk in here not in his room. Tai and Sora nodded and he went to call Yamato. Mr Ishida knew that Sora was Yamato's girlfriend but he had to end now or i lost my job and no other companies wanted to hire an old man like him.

Yamato surprised to see his girlfriend and his best friend in his home. Mr Ishida stood and said to him to clear some things before going with him. Yamato nodded and went to seat on one of chair and asked for private. Tai nodded and with Mr Ishida went to balcony.

After making sure that Tai and his father were in balcony… Yamato looked at Sora sadly and said,"We need to break up Sora…."

Sora acted like she was hurt and faked her tear and said,"Why ?"

"I have cheated on you and I have impregnated one of the girls who is my dad's superior's daughter."

"What… Yamato… why ?"

"I.. I am sorry… I feel alone even I am with you and when we started dating… I don't find some sparks and my heart feel empty… So… I ask about somebody to accompany me. I feel something when I am near her."

"Why you never talk me about it ? actually i don't feel too." Sora said softly.

Yamato sighed and said,"Our personalities and our hobbies are too different Sora... You like outdoor activities and I like indoor activities. Which sometimes I can't control my hormone and need some releases." Yamato's face reddened because of it.

Sora blushed and her thought back to her night activity with Tai. Yamato continued," Both her and i went to the nearest pub when i went tour and we had gotten drunk and I had done it with her. At first, i thought it was disaster that i had cheated on you, but assurance from her made me buried it. After that, i did it with her to release my hormone levels and getting me some inspiration to write a song. I know that what i had done was wrong, but she and i were love too much. i didn't want to break your heart... but i think that i need to do it now. I know that you don't want to sex before marriage. I get unexpected news from your mom and forbid me to do sexual way with you before marriage."

Sora surprised and said,"Y..you mean what ?"

"Sora… your mom talked me after we started dating about the difficulty of her giving birth to you. She really wanted that when you did sex, you had somebody who really care about you. She forbade me to do sexual way with you unless both of us was already married. I knew that she was afraid that my band didn't success like I hoped and I dumped you. She didn't want that to be happened and when you are ready to give birth, nobody was near you."

Sora nodded. Her thought, _'Yeah… I knew now what you meant mom. Yamato was not my mate and I could tell it from what you had said to him. Thank you mom for helping me to keep my virginity intact. But I had to give it to Tai after I hurt him deeply, I knew that Tai would never leave her and he would be happy to help her every possible way and sacrifice himself for her happiness. I wanted to have children with Tai.'_ Sora smiled about it.

"Okay Yamato… take care of your new girlfriend and soon-to-be a child."

"Thank for understanding Sora… You know that you can start relationship with Tai. I know that Tai had hurt himself really bad. I will take no offense about it. Both of you deserve some happiness."

"You know ? Why you never talk me about it ?"

"Tai has the strong feeling and strong bond with you. I have told you before and you chose to ignore it. Now, go to him.. give him what he wants and it is your relationship with him. Please tell him that I am sorry for hurting him."

Sora smiled, nodded and called Tai to go out.

Mr Ishida entered again and asked,"Are you ready ?"

Yamato nodded and with his father went out the house, locked the door and went to TV station.

 **One of superior private room for meeting.**

Yamato, Mr Ishida, Natsume and her parents met up. They introduced each other and Mr Ishida's superior asked for responsibility. Natsume shamed about it, but Yamato held her hand tightly and told them that he would take responsibility and raised the child along with her. He promised to wed her after he reached adult age and got big company's contract. Natsume's father nodded, eyed Mr Ishida and said that he and Mr Ishida would help financially for their start. Natsume's father told him and Mr Ishida to prepare a new home for him and his daughter or Mr Ishida would lose job. Mr ishida agreed about it. Then he dropped Yamato and Natsume in their home to list what they wanted to do and prepared a space or searched apartment.

 **Takaishi's home**

Mr Ishida surprised that it went well. He still needed Mrs Takaishi who was his former wife for some preparations. He went to Mrs Takaishi who surprised with sudden appearance of her former husband. He asked to speak privately about Yamato. Mrs Takaishi nodded and let him entered her home.

Mr Ishida retold her the event and asked for helping him to keep Yamato. Mrs Takaishi surprised about it. She was angry that Yamato impregnated a girl even he hadn't reached 17 years old. She knew that Yamato's band hadn't gotten any big contract yet and it would trouble him if it continued. She thought a while and asked him to move out, so Yamato and his soon-to-be wife along with soon-to-be child would be able to life in there. She told him that he could move back with her since she had spare one extra room. Mr Ishida smiled and agreed immediately. He knew that he had another chance for making up with his former wife, and he dreamed to wed his former wife to become Mrs Ishida. They agreed and prepared to tell their children good news.

 **Ishida's home**

Mr Ishida went home. He smiled when seeing Yamato talked happily with Natsume at balcony. He called both of them and said that this home was Yamato and Natsume's. They surprised and asked about him. He told that he would move out to his former wife who allowed him to live with her and Takeru.

Yamato and Natsume were happily hugged Mr Ishida. They really appreciated his sacrifice for their happiness. Mr ishida smiled about this and nodded. Then he prepared his important things to start preparing to move to his former wife's home. Yamato helped his father and prayed that his father and his mother remarried again and they would become big family.

 **Yagami's home**

"I am home Kari…" and got no response.

"Where are you Kari ?" Tai and Sora went in to check things after locking the door and found that Kari left note that she went dating with Takeru.

Tai and Sora smiled about it. Tai really wanted to pursue Takeru for dating his sister but Sora hugged her tightly and retold her story that Takeru helped her to bring him back to her. Tai thought about it and agreed to let it go as compensation for bringing him to his love.

Tai went to his room while pulling Sora inside. He locked the door. Tai smiled and started kissing her. Sora surprised about it and kissed him back. They locked their lips for several seconds before parting of because of lack oxygen. Sora thought that Tai wanted to sex with her and she surprised when Tai opened his cupboard and took a black box.

Sora thought, _'W….was that the gift he wanted to give me when he asked me at christmas event ?_ '

Tai smiled to her and pulled her closely to him and he opened it. It showed an expensive gold necklace with Love pendant. She gasped and said that she didn't deserve this after what she had done to him. Her tear flew down. Tai put the box and pulled her to the bed hugging her tightly. He said,"Yeah… I work really hard to buy that jewelry… but I really want to give to you as our starter as couple."

"D…do you mean it Tai ?"

"Of course I mean it. Inside it is what my hard work and sacrifice for 6 months."

"Y….you work Tai ?"

"Not full time, but I did a lot of part time job to be able to get that jewelry. I need to save some money for buying something too"

Sora sobbed about it. She really thought that she didn't deserve it and Tai forced her to accept it as a gift of changing their status. Tai hugged her and tried to calm her. Tai spoke softly,"Sor... i think i need to tell you something."

Sora wiped her tear and looked to Tai's face and asked,"What ?"

"Sor... you know that my dream to get soccer scholarship right ?" Sora nodded and confused about it.

"I need to tell you.. in case that my soccer scholarship needs me to go overseas... will you wait me ? or go there with me ?"

Sora eyes widened and said,"I.. i need to think about it."

Tai nodded and hugged her hard and said,"I am sorry... i have thought about this all the times. i want to get better future so i can support a little extravagant home for my you want to break, i will try hard to understand Sor... sorry to bring it up in this. But i need assurance from you."

Sora eyes widened and thought ' _Tai had really some thinking about their relationship if he needed to go overseas,i need more time to think. i will not let this chat burden me this time. i would think again later, i will seduce him now._ '

Sora started to distance herself from Tai and undressed herself. Tai eyes widened with this and asked about it. Sora smiled and nodded that she wanted to do it with him now and wanted to save other talk for another times. She told him that Yamato knew her true feeling to him and supported their relationship. Tai smiled about it and was eager to do sex with his lovely girlfriend.

After two rounds…. They took a break and smiled each other and Tai took necklace and put it on Sora's neck. He kissed her and said,"I promise that we will defend our relationship fully." Sora smiled looking her new necklace and said,"Yes Tai… I want this relationship is continued until both of us die." And they started again another rounds.

 **chapter end**


	3. Chapter 3

**OKay... the last chapter. Thanks for waiting and reading my story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 3**

It's already three months after Tai and Sora had started their relationship to next level (I mean to become couple). Their relationship was stable and lot of fun until one day, Tai decided to drop something important about their relationship.

"Sor… have you thought about my last request three months ago ?"

"What it is Tai ?"

"You know about my question about soccer scholarship…"

"Ooo…actually I haven't thought about it."

"It seems that soccer scholarship will only available to outside Japan. "

"Y…you mean that you will leave me ?" Sora's tear started to come out.

Tai hugged Sora and said," I need to leave you. After all, this will impact to our future… if you still have me Sora."

"B…but how about our promise ?"

"I know… but I want to help lighten my parent's expense for me and Kari's education."\

"What do you mean Tai ? I know your parents quite well."

Tai's tear fell down and wet Sora's uniform. Sora surprised about it and tried her best to hold her own sadness. Tai spoke,"Y…you know Sora… from kid, Kari has needed much money for her medications. She had too much infections and weak body." Sora nodded. She remembered it well when Tai couldn't go anywhere because of it. "My dad and my mom didn't see any problems, but one night, I saw them argued about my and Kari's education."

Sora eyes widened and whispered,"W…What's that about ?"

"They want me to be able to get soccer scholarship, since they thought that I will be able to get it and help changing our life to better one. And also to save some money for my marriage and Kari's. If I don't get it, they don't think any problems..."

Sora nodded and looked to his face (still hugging) and smiled to him and kissed him. She said,"I understand about it… but do you need to go far away from me ?"

Tai sadly nodded and said," I need to go where soccer scholarship is valid. I really hope it's not too far away."

Sora nodded and said,"I will try to come to you then. I will study fashion at Tokyo."

"I hope you understand about it Sora… I am sorry. But.. if you want break from me because of it, I…I understand… or… you can try some scholarships which country is also same with me."

Sora eyes widened and her tear fell down. Her thought,' _W..why Tai ? I knew that you had wanted this soccer scholarship for long time. It would be my egoist if I forbid you to go. I knew that you would loyal only to me… but it hurt… I felt something was forcefully taken from me… was this hurt feeling like I had done to him several months ago ? I..._ '

"I.. understand Tai. If that's the case, i will try to get scholarship so I can go with you. I hope you don't forget me and our promise."

 **Ishida home (Yamato and Natsume)**

Yamato's carrier started increasing after he took Natsume to become his responsibilty after he had made her pregnant. Natsume's belly started showing, and they were happy and prepared everything even with a little help from their parents for starter. Natsume's parents promised to help taking care a child if she wanted to pursue university. Yamato and Natsume were happy and nodded. Yamato said that he needed more time to his band since he was the one who wrote the song and sang it. Natsume agreed and helped him to write the song (she had asked her parents to give her some hints for writing song). He gave Natsume's parents the reason and they agreed to help him in several ways using their connection which they didn't promise anything about it.

 **Takaishi's home**

In the last three months, Mr Ishida had blended successfully and he was able to get more knowledges of his former wife and more control to his emotion. He could see that his former wife started to fall again to him and he smiled about it. He thought that their children also wanted they came back together. And they would be able to become one big family. He hoped that event happened before the 'real' wedding for Yamato. He had dreamed to remarry again his former wife like his sons had told him about their dream.

Takeru was surprised when the last three months, his father had lived together with him and his mom. It's liked his dream come true. He was really surprised when learning that his mom who was the one that had invited him to live with them, so he could give up his apartment to Yamato. He always wished that both of his parents together, and in the last three months, he could see that his wish would come true since he saw his mom's attitude towards his father after his father had changed his attitude and had control his emotions.

...

 **Seven years later**

Yamato and Natsume got married immediately after their first child born. Now, they waited for their second child. Yamato's band started to have some stagnants four years ago and less performance so he needed more focus to his other interest, Astronaut. His choice to become astronaut didn't receive well in Natsume's family, but Natsume was supportive to his choice and he was happy about it. He felt more happy than he was with Sora. He knew now that the love with the one who loved him totally and cared him also made him able to do more things which he was unable to do when he had dated Sora. They still lived in their old apartment. He looked forward to their meeting spot with another digidestined along with their family.

Takeru and Hikari married one year ago. They waited their first child. Takeru wanted to marry first but the talk with his parents had prevented him to do it. He was happy when his father and his mom would remarry again if he waited for them to be married first. His father and his mom gave an excuse since Yamato had made an accident and let him married first. Takeru wanted to hold the meeting, but all digidestined disagreed especially Tai. And Takeru didn't want to anger Tai after all he was his brother in law now. So he went with Hikari to their meeting spot.

On the other hand, Hikari was able to pursue her dream to become kindergarden teacher. She was happy about her life and was able to maintain her own health. Her parents were happy about her. Her marriage with Takeru was her dream came true for her. She was pregnant when they wanted to do meeting, but she couldn't refuse it since she also wanted to face her brother who had gone to States.

Taichi and Sora had married for three years. Tai had gone to university in United States and had finished earlier than his other friends. His professor had wanted him to pursue heart specialist after looking to his fantastic score and his fantastic imagination when helping heart surgery. He had agreed but he had wanted to marry first. His professor had agreed to his conditions and had supported him. Tai and Sora's relationship had been able to withstand the long distance. So Tai went back to Japan to propose to her and brought her after she had graduated to United States.

Sora was surprised when seeing Tai stood in front of her university. She didn't know that Tai had came to pick her. Her friends were surprised to see him and wanted to grill Sora later. Her friends were jealous to her because they had never known that Sora had handsome boyfriend. She didn't know what Tai would do to about their relationship. Tai had asked her to go to their favourite spot. She had agreed and when enjoying the moment, Tai proposed to her. His sudden proposal wasn't she expected. She wanted to hold until her graduation, but his desire and her guilty for his last proposal (Christmas event accident) made her accepted it. She graduated with her belly started showing their first child. She went to States immediately after her graduation ceremony since Tai also needed to do something for them. Now, She had two children and was pregnant for their third child. She went along with Tai and their children to meeting spot where they saw several people and children.

They saw Koushiro along with Mimi and their child. They were surprised when receiving invitation to their wedding 18 months ago. They had never thought that Mimi would end up with Koushiro after several years Joe tried to make her his girlfriend, but the look from both of them made them remembering their own.

They also saw Joe along with Mina who he met during his university and was supportive to him. They would get marry this year, two months after this reunion where Joe decided that they needed to come and introduced her to our group.

Ken and Yolei had married one and half years ago. Ken became detective while Yolei worked with her sisters on her parents' store. Yolei was pregnant with their first child and tried to come to tell the other. After all, their last meeting was in their wedding ceremony.

Daisuke was still single and was dating Kara, who he met during his work to expand his store. Daisuke thought that it was time to introduce Kara to our group and he knew that he would marry her some time in the future. After all, he felt something different with her around him. He never felt like this when he chased Kari but immediately knew that she was the one for him.

Cody had dated somebody but his girlfriend had told him when he had wanted to introduce to his other friends that she had to go to accompany her mother to visit her grandparents whom she had visited 5 years ago. She had showed him that when coming to her home, he had seen that there were 3 big luggages and her parents had been waiting her to come home. Her father had said sorry to him and said that her grandpa's life wasn't good enough and his last wish was to have another full family members visited him. Cody understood about the situation and let her go. His attitude had been shown to them made her parents wanted to award something to him. Her mother whispered to her and took her father's hand to go to kitchen. She had rewarded him kissed fully on lips for the first time. Both of them blushed hard after that. Cody looked to sky and said to himself,"I hope you and your families are okay. It's already 3 days after your depature with your parents. I really hope there's no problem. I miss you."

The meeting of digidestined was big enough. It was like dreams come true for all members and they were happy to have this meeting. They promised that they would try to come on Joe's, Daisuke's, and Cody's. Tai told them that if possible, to let him knew 1 month or more before the date. Koushiro and Yamato asked together for the reason. Tai told them that he was heart specialist doctor and needed to schedule his patients. Joe and his girlfriend were surprised along with other persons beside Takeru and Hikari (Of course Sora had known, she was his wife after all). They congratulated him and said that now they knew the real reason why he and Sora couldn't come when they wanted to have a meeting unexpectedly. Tai told them that they had lived in America since there's where he had licensed to practice and very popular after he had been successful to operate several the most impossible one, because of that his free time was limited. Joe asked for proof and Tai smiled to him while taking his wallet out and showed him his card and his name card.

Joe and his girlfriend were totally shocked. They had never known that Tai was indeed the most young heart surgeon who had been success to operate the most difficult cases more than 10 times and at the shortest time. Tai laughed when seeing Joe's and his girlfriend's look. Sora punched him lightly and she shook her head to Tai who started to act childishly. Sora said to them that after his first successful in the most difficult one, another doctors sent another patients to him and after he had done it, he sent back to those doctors and the patients spread about Tai's action and his surgery. Tai continued that after that… he had so much patient to come to get treatment and needed to manage schedule to have some holiday like this.

All of digidestined nodded. They knew that their leader was fearless. They felt that this was the best meeting after several battles in digital world and real world. After several hours, they parted. Takeru and Hikari accompanied Tai and Sora along with their children to Yagami's family. They wanted to have some celebration to Tai's and Sora's second child's birthday along with full members of Yagami's family.

Yamato looked to their leaving. He was happy seeing his best friend and his former girlfriend. He still felt guilty after he had done something terrible to both of them. He looked that his decision to break with Sora after he had made Natsume's pregnant was truly the best decision he had made in his life. He could see that he had never seen Sora's expression like this before and knew that only Tai who was able to do it. Natsume could see Yamato's expression and looked lovely to him. He immediately knew that his wife looked to him and he looked back lovely and kissed her on lips. After several seconds, they parted and took their child and walked back to his home.

 **Chapter and Story End.**


End file.
